A Not So Secret Admirer
by NerdTrash
Summary: When Bucky pressures Steve into telling him his crush, he gets an answer he wasn't expecting. (Why do I try with summaries?) Steve x Bucky. WARNING: THIS IS PRETTY GAY


"So." Bucky said turning to Steve. They sat in the apartment of Steve's living room. On the tv a movie played, but neither of them had any interest in it.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Who do you like?" Bucky asked, smiling.

"What is this, fifth grade?" Steve laughed.

"I'm being serious, Steve." Bucky grinned.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Steve said, he didn't want to tell Bucky, because is he did tell him he feared his friends would never look at him the same.

"Oh come on," Bucky pleaded, "just tell me. Or is she so out of your league I'll just laugh." Bucky smiled, his adorable smile that had always made Steve feel dazed. He watched as Bucky tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. Steve loved his long hair, it fit him well, not to mention it was extremely attractive.

"I'll describe them, but that's all." Steve said, his hands shaking

"Fine," Bucky huffed, "described them."

"Well," Steve started taking a deep breath, "They have greenish bluish eyes, that seem like they hold the whole galaxy. They have about shoulder length brown hair, and a brilliant smile, like every time they smile at me, my heart races. They're kind, and loyal, and have a great sense of humor. They always make me laugh. And they are just brilliant."

"Aw, Steve." Bucky said smiling, "You must really like this person. That's so cute. Will you please tell me who they are. Please. You speak so fondly of them, I can't help but wonder who stole you little heart." He poked Steve's chest, right where his heart was. If only he knew, Steve thought, that he's the one who stole it. "Please, Steve. At least tell me some more about them."

"You know them," Steve started, "and they're an excellent fighter. About my height. Have a metal make my legs weak, and brain scramble. I look at them, and think this is what perfection is." He said the last words directly to Bucky, who seemed to be putting a mental puzzle together. When the last pieces clicked, he blushed so hard.

"It's me," He said quietly, "isn't it." but there was only silence. Bucky looked up, and he could see a tear tracing down Steve's face.

"Hey, hey," Bucky said, and without hesitation hugged Steve, "don't cry, please don't cry, because if you cry I'll cry." his voice started to waver. Steve inhaled like he was gonna say something, but he was cut off by a knocking on the door. Bucky jumped up without hesitation, and walked to the door. Steve frantically wiped his eyes. Bucky opened the door, for Sam.

"Hey, man." Sam said, then realized there were tears in Bucky's eyes. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Bucky said, forcing his voice to sound steady. "What's up?"

"It's Friday, and we usually hang on Fridays, but things don't seem to be totally ok. So I'll just go." Sam started to walk out.

"No, no." Bucky said, his mind racing, "We were just talking about, you know, the life we left behind, and other sad depressing things that have to do with, being out of it for 70 years. It's a touchy topic."

"Oh, well if you guys are still down to hang." Sam said.

"I'm down." Bucky said, "Steve?" He turned to his friend.

"Yeah," Steve said, forcing a smile. That smile crushed Bucky, how fake it was, and the pain it was hiding.

"Cool." Sam came in, and Bucky closed the door behind him. He sat on the floor, "What movie is on?" he asked.

"Honestly," Bucky started, "we don't know."

"Oh." Sam laughed.

The sat around for hours. Eating chips, playing games, watching whatever was on, and just generally talking. Everytime Sam would leave the room, Bucky wanted desperately to talk to Steve, but he didn't want Sam to overhear anything. So they would sit awkwardly tense, until he returned.

"So," Sam said, while they were watching a baseball game, "why don't either of you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know." Bucky said, he fidgeted with a stray string on his shirt, "I guess I just haven't been looking."

"That's a pretty reasonable bs answer." Sam said, laughing.

"Oh shut up." Bucky scoffed.

"Oh please Barnes," Sam started, "What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid of?" Bucky snapped, "I'm not afraid of relationships."

"Yeah, whatever." Sam rolled his eyes, "What about you Steve?" The question maybe Steve's palms sweat. He didn't want to say the truth, he wasn't ready to tell anyone except Bucky, and he didn't even know his true reaction.

"I, uh…" Steve started.

"He's never been good with girls." Bucky cut in, and Steve was grateful, "Even now as an a ass kicking superhero, he can't talk with them." Bucky laughed lightly along with Sam, and Steve just smiled.

"Well one day that's gonna change." Sam laughed, "But today is not that day, because I have a date."

"Well look at you." Bucky said.

"Yeah." Sam said, standing up, "See you guys later."

"Bye." Steve said, and Sam walked out. As soon as the door closed, Steve turned to Bucky, "Thanks for covering for me."

"Totally." Bucky smiled, then his smile faded a little, "About earlier."

"I'm sorry, Buck." Steve stammered, "I just, I couldn't keep it secret any longer. I just—"

"Hey." Bucky cut him off, "I was only wondering, did you mean all those things you said?"

"Every single thing." Steve said, almost whispering, his head hung so he looked at his hands in his lap.

"Steve?" Bucky asked, but Steve didn't look up. Bucky lifted Steve's face so that their eyes met, he gently brushed a tear of his face, "Why are you upset?"

"I'm just scared that I'd break our friendship." Steve sniffed.

"Oh Steve," Bucky cried, "you could never drive me away, because, to be honest, I've been in love with you since 7th grade." He then pulled Steve in, and kissed him. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, pulling them closer together. Their kiss quickly became more intense.

Should I add another chapter? I feel like I should? BUT I'm not writing smut. I don't know. I probably should add another chapter though. THANKS FOR READING :)


End file.
